fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Zero x Fate/Grand Order Special Event
Duration : April 20, 2016 20:00 ~ 22:00 JST for the stream only *Event info Released (Fate/Accel Zero Order) *Gen Urobuchi will be writing the scenario for the event story. Iskandar's Army Strength Campaign Note : Army Strength = Number of streamers Total Rewards: 24,000 Friend Points, 4x Golden Apples, 1x Summon Ticket, 12x Saint Quartz All rewards will be given at a later date. NICONICO Livestream (Ended) Stream Title : カルデア放送局 Vol.2 Fate/Zeroスペシャルイベント記念放送 / Chaldea Broadcaster Vol. 2 Fate/Zero Special Event Commemoration Broadcast Link for NICONICO Stream : http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv257168350 Link for Fate/Zero Campaign : http://cp.fate-go.jp/fate/zero/ Broadcast Time : April 20, 2016 20:00 ~ 22:00 JST Host : Mafia Kajita (MC) Special Guests : *Kawasumi Ayako (Voice Actor) *Shimazaki Nobunaga (Voice Actor) *Taneda Risa (Voice Actor) *Development Team Member - Anjo (DW Inc.) *PR Manager - Kawamura (DW Inc.) Stream Schedule : *20:00 - 21:00 JST - All Servants' NP Showcasing Segment *21:00 - 22:00 JST - Livestream Segment Final Results 59, 113 retweets. (All these retweets are based on individuals, repeated retweets doesn't add up to the number, unless different account.) ---- F/GO Promotional Banners Display Duration (Overall) : April 21, 2016 ~ May 10, 2016 Place / Venue : Metro Promenade, Shinjuku Station Yard of Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line * Banner Set 1 : 30-Servants Showcasing * Starting date : April 21, 2016 * Map of the Poster Location * Example of Posters * Banner Set 2 : Fate/Accel Zero Order Posters (Total Length of Poster : 15 metres) * Starting date : May 5, 2016 * Duration : May 5, 2016 - May 6, 2016 * Poster Image : * Banner Set 3 : Fate/Grand Order Latest Information Posters * Starting date : May 7, 2016 * Duration : May 7, 2016 - May 8, 2016 * Poster Image : Fate/Grand Party in HARAJUKU *'Date 1 :' May 13, 2016 ~ May 29, 2016 *'Date 2 :' May 30, 2016 ~ June 12, 2016 Official Event Website : http://www.aniplex.co.jp/fate-gp *'Location :' AREA-Q *'Location's Website :' http://www.areaq.jp/ *Ticket-Purchasing Date : April 22, 2016 15:00 ~ JST *Event Details ** Do one Summoning in the event to receive a -Badge ** Do one Summoning in the event to receive a -Badge and free-drink, with a Coaster (The Choice of Coaster can be seen in the website) Merchandises * B2 Tapestry (3000 Yen per item) * Clear File (400 Yen per item) * Mug (1500 Yen per item) * iPhone Case (5/5S/6/6S only) (2500 Yen per item) * Servant Badge (300 Yen per item) *''Usage of VISA or MasterCard only available for purchases above 5000 Yen'' Featured Servants for Merchandises * May 13 - June 12 ** Arjuna, Karna, Attila, Marie Antoinette * May 13 - 29 ** Mashu Kyrielight, Cu Chulainn, Artoria Pendragon (Alter), Jeanne d'Arc, Siegfried, Nero Claudius, Romulus, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) * May 30 - June 12 ** Francis Drake, Medea (Lily), Edward Teach, Mordred, Jack the Ripper, Nightingale, Medb, Iskandar Machi Asobi Vol. 16 Official Site : http://www.machiasobi.com/ * For More Info, please refer to Fate/Grand Order's official Twitter account. * Fate/Grand Order Machi★Asobi Special Talk Event **'Date :' 3rd of May, 2016 15:00 JST **'Venue :' Awagin Hall **'Guests :' Kawasumi Ayako, Taneda Risa, and others **'Official Page :' http://www.machiasobi.com/events/fgo.html * Fate/Grand Order Creator Talk **'Date :' 3rd of May, 2016 20:00 JST **'Venue :' ufotable CINEMA **'Guests :' Fate/Grand Order Development Team * Machi★Asobi Commemoration Present **'Duration :' May 3, 2016 4:00 ~ May 6, 2016 3:59 JST **'Present :' 10 Category:Event Category:Live Event